Overlord Device
|Source = Rebirth with between $1DD and less than $999DTG Obtainable once a day. |ItemSize = 6x6x3 units |Effects = Multiplies ore value by x10 |Effect Cap = Cannot be used more than once without a resetting device. Not compatible with the True Overlord Device. |BuyValue = Can't Buy |SellValue = Can't Sell |Creator = CobaltV2 (CobaltFlames) |Date Added = 06/02/2016 |UpgradeCounter = 20 |SpinOffs = True Overlord Device Spooklord Device |Original Submission Name = Planetary Antimatter Upgrader |Reborn Proof = Yes |Sacrifice Proof? = No |ConveyorSpd = 100% |Conveyor Walls? = Yes |Conveyor Elevation = Ground}} "The staggering achievement of accruing sic a duodecillion dollars is now yours to show off with this upgrader." Overview The Overlord Device is an Ultimate-tier upgrader added in Miner's Haven on June 2nd, 2016. You will receive this item as an added bonus on top of your regular Reborn item if you rebirth while having an amount of money between $1DD and $999DTG. Alternatively, you can obtain this item beyond $1tsTG if you have already obtained the True Overlord Device for the day. This is one of few items that requires rebirth and a specific money requirement. The Overlord Device multiplies ore value by x10 and can normally only upgrade ores once, but the ore can be upgraded again after having gone through a Tesla Resetter. This means that 2 Overlord Devices can multiply ores by x100, the equivalent of one True Overlord Device. The Overlord Device can be received once per day as long as you rebirth with money ranging between $1DD and less than $1tsTG. If you have $1tsTG or more you will receive the True Overlord Device instead. It is not possible to receive both Overlord-themed devices in one rebirth. The Overlord Device and the True Overlord Device have a 20 upgrade counter, so it cannot be used with certain items, such as the Alien Relic, that can lower the number of upgrade counters by 1. This is most likely to prevent incredibly valuable ores and easy rebirth. Trivia * The upgrader is named after the badge "Overlord", which is obtained by gaining a DD dollars or more. (See Cash Suffixes for confusion) * The Overlord Device was originally Vintage-tier until Berezaa announced its tier change several minutes after the update. * Upon release, its conveyor was glitched by having 3 conveyors stuck inside one another. Due to this glitch, ores stay in the middle of the conveyor for several seconds. This can be resolved by placing a few Nuclear Conveyors or a Heavenly Conveyor before the upgrader. ** This has been fixed on the Layout Update in 3/31/18. * The hitbox is wide enough for other items to be placed inside of it, similar to the Quantum Ore Cleaner or The Sunken Past. However, this bug will not always take effect. * When a user had received an Overlord Device, a message used to appear in the chat across all servers: User obtained an Overlord Device!! ** This is no longer the case as of the 3/31/17 update, presumably because obtaining $1DD and over is no longer a challenge for end-game players. * The Overlord Device can't upgrade ores if there is another Overlord Device (like the True Overlord Device) and vice versa. However the Spooklord Device can. * This is the first Ultimate-tier to ever be added. ** The second being True Overlord Device, the third being The Ultimate Sacrifice, the fourth being The Final Upgrader, the fifth being the Tropical Breeze, the sixth being the limited time Spooklord Device. (However, it was changed to an exotic in New Heights), and the latest being the Overlord's Telamonster * As of 4/26/2018, the Overlord Device, True Overlord Device, and Tropical Breeze can only be obtained once per day. * During the 2019 Halloween Event, the Overlord Device was temporary replaced by the limited Ultimate-tier item, the Spooklord Device and it was changed to an Exotic after the event ended. Category:Rebirth Category:Upgrader Category:Ultimate Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Medium Category:Variation Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Enchantment Requirement